1. Field
The following description relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device. The following description further relates to a semiconductor and a method of fabricating the same, wherein the semiconductor is configured so as to obtain an even and high breakdown voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
In an example of a N-type Lateral Double diffused Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (LDMOS), a body region that includes a source region is connected to a ground power and, a breakdown voltage is limited from a high concentration N-type (N+) source region to a body region.
Various approaches have been suggested to address concerns related to a low breakdown voltage of said LDMOS element. For example, approaches have been suggested such as a deep well that is extended and situated from a drain region to a P-type body region, so as to surround the P-type body region, such that the surrounding source region forms a low concentration N-type diffusion region wherein such a region is situated to surround a high concentration N-type source region. Although it is possible to improve a breakdown voltage above a certain level to some extent through said methods, a breakdown voltage of over approximately 100 V for such an LDMOS has not been obtainable.
Furthermore, a method of fully isolating a P-type body region from a substrate by forming an N-type high concentration N+ buried layer between the substrate and a deep well region and forming a thick epi-layer on a substrate has been suggested. However, such a technology that uses such an approach to configure a buried layer and thick epi-layer has not only a problem of requiring a high unit cost, but also many applications that are not compatible with such an approach of fully isolating the P-type body region exist.